Return Of War Game
by Show Expert 1
Summary: I've decided to combine Our War Game and Return Of Diaboromon with some changes that will have Musuko and his group fighting three different enemies taking place in three different time settings.
1. Diaboromon

"Who says there's no such thing as monsters? My name is Koji, I'm part of a team called the digidestine. We protect both the real world and another world called the digital world. Me and my friends and I have been doing it since I was 6 and that's where my story began."

The Izumis

"This is Izzy, he's a computer genius and one of the original digidestine with his partner Tentomon." Koji narrated

"That's weird." Izzy said.

"What is it?" Tentomon said.

"There seems to be a virus on the internet." Izzy said as he was checking it out.

"It wasn't just Izzy, people around the world discovered it." Koji narrated.

"What it can't be!" Izzy said.

…..

The Motmiyas

"Meanwhile my brother Musuko was just relaxing at our beach house with his partner Veemon." Koji narrated.

"Manever since we took down the Dark Masters things have been boring." Musuko said as he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey Musuko." Koji said and he slipped.

"Don't you know to never bother someone when they're about to nap." Musuko said.

"Koji where are you going?" Mrs. Kamiya said. There grandma was visiting.

"I was wondering if Musuko would want to come to Tobi's birthday. I got him a blue power ranger." Koji said as Musuko tried to take it, but Koji wouldn't let him.

"Musuko always tried to take presents I was going to give. My Mom told me my Uncle Tai did the same." Koji narrated.

"Musuko don't be a taker." Kari said in the kitchen.

"Who really cares?" Musuko said.

"You ready to go Koji?" Davis said.

"Yeah, Musuko why are you so grumpy?" Koji said.

"Oh go to your party." Musuko said.

"Okay." Koji said and left with Davis.

…

The Izumis

"How can this be?" Izzy said.

"Every time he seems to be down he comes back." Tentomon said.

"Just like every other enemy we've fought only this makes three times." Izzy said. "I've got to get the others."

….

The Motomiyas

Musuko was checking in the fridge.

"Mom can I make a complaint?" Musuko said.

"What is it Musuko?" Kari said.

"Well Koji and Dad are probably stuffing their faces with cake and all we have is left over noodles again." Musuko said.

"If you want Musuko I can make you a cake." Kari said.

"I can make you my new recipe for milkshakes Musuko." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"No." Musuko said and the phone ranged.

"I'll get it." Kari said and she answered it. "Hello Motomiya residence."

"Kari it's Izzy I need you to come to my computer lab and bring Musuko, the others will meet you there. This is an emergency." Izzy said and hanged up.

"Musuko get your shoes we need to go." Kari said. Musuko and Kari got ready to go.

"Kari wait why don't you take some milkshakes. I put a mini cup holder in the cooler." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Thanks Mom." Kari said and they got in.

"We're not actually going to have those are we?" Musuko said.

"No, but if grandma ask the answer will be yes." Kari said and drove to Izzy's computer lab.

….

Izz's Computer Lab

They all met up at where Izzy works and Kari and Musuko were the last to arrive.

"There you guys are." Ross said.

"What's that?" Koji said.

"Milkshakes grandma made, she says it's an improvement on her beef jerky shakes." Musuko said and they both made a gross face.

"What's this about Izzy?" Tai said.

"I got bad news, our old foe Diaboromon is back." Izzy said.

"How is that possible?" Matt said.

"Apparently a Kuramon stayed behind when he became Armageddonmon." Izzy said and brought up Keramon. "He's already in his rookie level Keramon."

"No problem we'll just squash that bug before he becomes Diaboromon." Tai said.

"It's not that easy. He set up a firewall so digimon with the digital codes of Omnimon and Imperialdramon can't get in." Izzy said.

"But without Omnimon and Imperialdramon how do we stop him?" Sora said.

"Well that's why I asked you to bring the kids, since all 5 of them can reach the mega level maybe they can stop him plus the kids would be safe out here." Izzy said.

"Well I'm in, guys you in?" Musuko said.

"We're one step ahead of you Musuko." Benson said.

"We're ready for this." Natalie said.

"Our D3s will have our digimon digivolve." Mason said.

"I don't mind this, I'm ready." Koji said.

"Don't worry we'll squash that bug." Musuko said.

"My new machine will have your digimon enter the internet and they can digivolve." Izzy said as their digimon entered and were downloaded.

"Finally some action." Musuko said as he got closer to the computer.

"Sweet milkshakes." Benson said as he had one.

"Benson you don't want to have those, trust me." Musuko said.

….

Internet

"Does this thing have a bathroom because I need to go potty?" Patamon said as they went down the internet.

"You should have gone before we left." Palmon said.

"You'll have to hold it." Biyomon said.

"You're going to need a password." Musuko said.

"You can use mine, prodigies." Izzy said.

"Prodigies." All five of them said and they entered.

"So this is what the internet looks like." Veemon said.

"I thought it be more impressive." Gatomon said and Keramon was eating data.

"There he is, go get him." Mason said.

"He doesn't know we're here yet." Veemon said.

"Let's sneak up on him quietly." Biyomon said.

"**Boom Bubble**." Patamon hit Keramon and interrupted him.

"I said quietly." Biyomon said.

"**Spiral Twister**." Biyomon hit him.

"That should have done something, but it didn't." Musuko said with Keramon giggling.

"He's sending an email." Izzy said.

"It says so you like to play games huh." Mason said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Veemon." Musuko said.

"You guys better digivolve." Natalie said.

"Gatomon you stay where you are." Koji said and while the others digivolved people around the world were watching.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

Keramon was moving along after they kicked off from the wall.

"**Lightning Paw**." Gatomon hit him in the face, but he kept moving.

"**Crazy Giggle**." Keramon blasted a sonic blast at them, but they moved out of the way.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Needle Spread**." Angemon and Togemon combined their attacks, but they missed.

"**V-Nova Blast**."

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon and Veedramon combined their attacks and formed a fireball that hit.

"You guys make this stuff look too easy." Musuko said.

"I hold that thought." Benson said.

"Keramon digivolve to….Infermon"

When the smoke cleared Infermon was there.

"No way he digivolved." Musuko said. Infermon jumped at the digimon and he moved fast. He jumped off the wall and pass them. They fired their attacks and they thought they had him, but he wasn't damage and closed up and nothing was stopping him.

"He's stronger than a champion." Angemon said.

"**Spider Shooter**." His mouth opened up for his blaster and blasted Angemon and Togemon.

"Angemon and Togemon." Veedramon said, but he, Gatomon, and Birdramon got hit.

"Veedramon no." Musuko said.

"Birdamon." Natalie said.

"How is he so strong?" Mason said.

"That's because Infermon is an ultimate, he's too strong for your digimon now." Tai said.

"Then they're just going to have to digivolve again." Musuko said and the digimon began to digivolve.

"Not so fast." Infermon said as he jumped at them.

"Uh oh." Benson said.

"You guys have to digivolve faster." Koji said, but Infermon blasted them and left through an exit.

"Veemon are you okay?" Musuko said.

"Don't take me out coach." Veemon said.

"Patamon?" Benson said.

"I'm fine." Patamon said.

"Biyomon?" Natalie said.

"I'm alright." Biyomon said.

"Palmon?" Mason said.

"I'm fine, one question. Who's Palmon?" Palmon said.

"Gatomon?" Koji said.

"I've been better." Gatomon said.

…

The Real World

"I can't believe all five of our digimon were beaten."

"I'm curios what is he up to this time?" Izzy said.


	2. Only A Matter Of Time

"That wasn't fair of him to attack while I'll digimon were digivolving." Koji said.

"Who said these guys were fair?" Davis said.

"Check it out people from all over the world is sending us emails." Mason said.

"I hope this time they don't slow our digimon down." Izzy said.

"Our digimon should have recovered enough." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko if you're not having these milkshakes can I have yours?" Benson said.

"Benson you're braver than me to have those." Musuko said.

…..

Internet

"We're going back in." Veemon said.

"Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times." Palmon said.

"Remember guys he's dangerous so stay focused." Benson said. When they appeared they saw Infermon.

"I'm looking for the programmer, don't interfere." Infermon said.

"He's teasing us." Benson said.

"Yeah well we'll show him." Musuko said.

"It's time to digivolve." Benson said.

Veemon warp digivolve to….Ulforceveedramon"

"Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon flew down and punched Infermon with him spinning. Seraphimon jumped off a column and had him spinning the other way.

"Way to go guys." Natalie said.

"Gatomon you better digivolve." Koji said.

"Right." Gatomon said and Infermon spotted her.

"Gatomon warp digivolve to."

"Infermon digivolve to…Diaboromon"

"What's going on?" Mason said.

"Oh no he's Diaboromon." T.K. said.

"**Cable Crusher**." Diaboromon stretched out his arm and stopped Gatomon from digivolving and she was knocked out when she hit a column.

"Gatomon!" Koji said.

"We'll save her." Biyomon said.

"We're coming to the rescue." Palmon said, but the same thing happened.

"Gatomon are you alright?" Koji said.

"Biyomon?" Natalie said.

"Palmon?" Mason said.

"We're fine." Biyomon said.

"What about Gatomon?" Palmon said.

"Gatomon come on speak to me. I'll come get you." Koji said.

"You can't." Musuko said.

"But you can." Benson said and Seraphimon charged in.

"Wipe him out!" Musuko said to Ulforceveedramon.

"**Strike Of the Seven Stars**." Seraphimon said, but Diaboromon jumped out of the way.

"I've got to pull out the others. It's up to Ulforceveedramon and Serpahimon." Izzy said with the those two the only ones left.

"**Web Wrecker**." Diaboromon blasted Seraphimon, but Ulforcveedramon came through the smoke and pounded him.

"Alright go get him guys." Musuko said as Benson wasn't looking so well. Ulforceveedramon came in and gave another punch, but he was getting slower.

"This is bad." Benson said.

"What are you talking about we're winning?" Musuko said.

"Not that." Benson said.

"What's wrong?" Musuko said.

"Benson are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I think it's your grandma's recipe Musuko." Benson said and ran out holding his stomach.

"I hate to say I told you so Benson, but I told you so." Musuko said.

"Hey guys look at this." Joe said and Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon was slowing down. Their attacks missed and when Diaboromon attacked they lost visual.

"What happen?" Musuko said.

"We've lost the signal. I'll have to reboot." Izzy said as he started his computer up again.

"I feel better." Benson said as he came back. "What's happening?"

"Our digimon got slower and now we can't see what's happening." Musuko said.

"We're back online." Izzy said.

"Ulforceveedramon." Musuko said and they saw that they were thrashed, as did everyone see around the world. "What happened to him, Ulforceveedramon? Ulforceveedramon speak to me."

"Musuko I can't move." Ulforceveedramon said.

….

The Real World

"It's my fault I should have been there." Musuko said.

"Your digimon is a loser." Mason said.

"What did you say?" Musuko said with anger.

"How could two mega level digimon like that get beaten. Ulforcevvedramon quit like a coward. "Mason said and Musuko hit him.

"You take that back." Musuko said.

"I was just reading an e-mail." Mason said.

"You didn't had to read it out loud." Musuko said.

"Hey you guys this isn't the time to be fighting." Natalie said and Musuko let him go.

"Go back."

"Diaboromon's back." Musuko said.

"Another e-mail." Benson said.

"Who can count backwards from 10? Is he giving us a math quiz?" Musuko said. Then a timer came up and Diaboromon was cloning.

"He's making copies of himself." Koji said.

"But what's with the timer?" Benson said.

"I've figured it out, he's doing the same thing he did 29 years ago." Izzy said. "Two nuclear missiles have been launched for an unknown reason and the military can't stop it."

"He's doing it because he knows this time we can't stop him." Tai said.

"The timer is for how much time we have." Ross said.

"What's he aiming for?" Benson said.

"One's heading towards Shinbuya." Izzy said.

"What does he expect to find there?" Matt said.

"Not sure, but the other one is heading straight for us. He's planning to take us out and two missiles that powerful can take out at least 20% of the country." Izzy said. "If we can just take out the original then they'll be deactivated."

"How many are there now?" Musuko said.

"Oh no, there's over 75,000 and counting. Each copy is making a copy of a copy" Izzy said and they all didn't like it.

"Musuko."

"What's that, didn't sound like my stomach?" Benson said.

"Musuko." Ulforceveedramon said and they all turned to him. "Have faith I'll find the original."

"Ulforcveedramon." Musuko said with concern.

"I'll help you." Seraphimon said.

"Seraphimon." Benson said with the same concerned.

"Why are they so slow?" Davis said.

"It's because of all the e-mails it's slowing down their processing speed. We need to let everyone know to stop e-mailing us." Izzy said.

"We'll help you out." Ken said as he and Cody got to a computer.

"Better hurry because it's only a matter of time." Yolei said.

….

Internet

Seraphimon and Ulforceveedramon were racing down the internet highway hoping to stop Diaboromon before it's too late. Meanwhile more people were sending e-mails unaware of the harm they're doing.

"Tell me will they make it." Koji said.

"I hope so." Benson said.

"No matter what guys don't give up." Musuko said. They continued to go down until they reached him.

"Don't interfere." All the copies said.

"How many copies of Diaboromon are there now?" Natalie said.

"I think about a million." Izzy said and they all started firing. Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon did their best to dodged, but Seraphimon started getting hit.

"Seraphimon!" Musuko said, but Ulforceveedramon started getting hit.

"Ulforceveedramon's slowing down again." Mason said.

"Have those e-mails stop yet?" Natalie said.

"No people we have told just keep sending e-mails." Izzy said.

"They're sitting ducks out there." Musuko said and they cease fire. They saw Seraphimon and Ulforceveedramon were in even worst condition.

"Ulforceveedramon!" Musuko said. He began to reach out to the screen. "He needs me. There has to be something I can do."

"None of us are sure, but Musuko's bond with Ulforceveedramon was so strong that he became digital himself." Koji narrated as Musuko came down and reached for Ulforceveedramon.

"Ulforceveedramon I'm here." Musuko said.

"Seraphimon." Benson said as he reached for him. "Wake up, don't quit now, why won't he answer me Musuko?"

"Keep trying Benson." Musuko said. "Look I know I don't have Koji's whistle to wake you, but everyone around the world is counting on us to win. Feel their power, feel their strength."

"I feel them." Ulfoceveedramon said and two shinning lights shined down on both of them as they got up.

"Are they DNA digivolving?" Tai said.

"No it's something else." Izzy said. The Diaboromon didn't like the light, but when it cleared Ulforceveedramon was all blue with angel wings instead of his normal wings and there was a gold V upside down connected to his first one forming a X with a jewel on his wrist for his sword. Seraphimon's armor was red and white and his wings combined to two flaming wings.

"Ulforceveedramon Burst Mode."

"Seraphimon Burst Mode."

The Diaboromon started firing again and Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon protected Musuko and Benson. Ulforceveedramon used his sword that came out of his wrist and Seraphimon and Seraphimon actually used his wings to deflect the blast and took out hundreds of Diaboromon.

"**Victory Burst**." Ulforceveedramon opened up his chest plate and shot a massive energy blast that took out hundreds of Diaboromon without moving and he began to move.

"**Apocalypse Judgment**." Seraphimon shot outlightning from his hands and destroyed some and in a great explosion there was only one left.

"Musuko, Benson there's the original. Hurry we're almost out of time." Izzy said.

"I've got him." Ulforceveedramon said, but he jumped away.

"Where is he?" Musuko said.

"There he is." Benson said, but he jumped out of the way again.

"We have the power to stop him, but we don't have the time." Cody said.

"There's less than a minute left." Kari said.

"Every time we get him in our sight he jumps away." Musuko said.

"He's just stalling for time." Benson said.

"Don't worry I've got it covered. I'm using the e-mails to slow him down like last time." Izzy said and Diaboromon was stopped.

"There he is." Seraphimon said.

"I've got him." Ulforceveedramon said as he charged in with his sword.

"10 seconds with. 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" Musuko said and Ulforceveedramon struck his sword through his head.

"Connection terminated." Diaboromon said and fell to pieces.

…

The Real World

The digidestine were happy and the missiles crashed down into the water and didn't go off. When Musuko and Benson came back they were hanging their heads over a railing.

"I'm about to barf." Benson said.

"Did you had another of my grandma's recipes?" Musuko said.

"We all were happy, but not as happy as a girl named Serena and her partners Viximon and Diximon (blue Viximon). They thought the worst was over." Koji narrated and a gust of wind came around. "But they were wrong."

"Diximon!" Serena shouted.

"Serena was going to face the toughest challenge of her life, but she was all alone." Koji narrated.


	3. Rinamon

"After 5 years from defeating Diaboromon Natalie, Mason, and Musuko were down by the beach with the Dads and half of us kids while Benson and I were in New York with the other kids and the Moms." Koji narrated.

"Smile." Kari said, but the camera broke. "Not again."

"It didn't go through." Koji said.

"No." Kari said.

"What's wrong with it?" Benson said.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Sora said.

"How about lunch?" Gatomon said.

"Hey do you guys feel that?" Koji said.

"Do we feel what?" Benson said.

"I have a strange feeling." Koji said and there was an ominous wind. "I hate it when I'm right."

"What we didn't know was the one that needed our help was Serena." Koji narrated. Serena was a brunet with an unbuttoned blue blouse, red shirt, and jeans and across from her was a giant fox on its hind legs.

"Rinamon this has to stop." Serena said with Renamon coming behind her.

"Go back." Rinamon said.

"What do you mean back, back to what?" Serena said.

"Destroy!" Rinamon said as she stepped on a fence and Renamon jumped to stop her.

"Renamon!" Serena said. Rinamon tossed Renamon to the other side of the alley and was going to attack her.

"**Diamond Storm**" Renamon shot diamonds at Rinamon and jumped to the roofs, but Rinamon went after her. She used two buildings to hold herself up.

"**Diamond Storm**." Renamon launched more diamonds. Serena was climbing up a ladder to a roof.

"Renamon!" Serena said as she saw Renamon tossed and Rinamon after her.

"Hurry guys it's this way." Koji said as he ran down the streets.

"Wait up will you." Benson said as they hurried after him. Renamon was tossed down with nowhere to run until Serena got between them.

"Rinamon stop." Serena said. The others came by.

"Look a digimon." Tobi said.

"I'm not sure if it is a digimon." Koji said.

"Hey who's that girl?" Benson said.

"Go back." Rinamon said.

"What do you mean back?" Serena said.

"Go Back." Rinamon said and disappeared.

"She's gone." Yolei said.

"Hey you." Benson said. Serena turned and saw them.

"Come here we want to talk." Koji said.

"Don't follow me you're in danger." Serena said as she and Renamon ran.

"Leave it to me I'll find out where she's going." Patamon said.

"What does she mean we're in danger?" Benson said.

"All I know is that she might need help." Koji said. Patamon saw Serena on a telephone.

"Listen Mom I need to go to Colorado, don't worry I'll be fine." Serena said and hanged up. "Come on Renamon we're going back."

"Colorado, why there?" Patamon said. They boarded on a different train and were heading towards Colorado.

"I'm sending a message to Musuko and the others. We could sure use their help with whatever's happening." Koji said.

…

The Beach

While the others were playing on the beach Musuko heard his D-Terminal go off and answered it.

"A girl with a digimon needs help." Musuko read it.

"A new friend." Veemon said and they all gathered around.

"Koji wants us to meet them at Colorado. Why?" Musuko said.

….

The Train

Koji's D3 began to glow.

"Look my D3." Koji said and Benson's was starting to react.

"What's happening?" Benson said. They were surrounded in a pink light.

"This is just what happened last time with Willis." Kari said. Benson saw Rinamon coming at them.

"Look." Benson said.

"It's the digimon we saw in New York." Tio said.

"Don't interfere." Rinamon said and the train came to a complete stop with everyone flying and things were normal.

"There's definitely something different about this digimon." Koji said.

"We're not moving." Tyson said.

"Don't interfere, I don't think this digimon to make it to Colorado." Yolei said.

…..

The Digidestine

"Musuko no matter how many times I'm reminded I can't believe your father has a private jet." Natalie said as she, Musuko, and Mason were flying to Colorado.

"Well Dad needed some way to get to his restaurants other than in Japan." Musuko said.

"Okay, but how come our Dads and the others can't come with us?" Natalie said.

"The plane doesn't have enough room; we'll be crowded before we're 10 minutes in the air." Musuko said.

"They're going to meet up with my first Dad to get a ride." Mason said. They landed and were figuring out where they are. "According to the map we're about 40 miles from where we're meeting our Moms with the others."

"How are we suppose to get there?" Musuko said.

"Didn't Cassie say she has a great uncle with horses?" Natalie said.

"No more horses, no more trains, or planes. It has to STOP!" Musuko shouted and a truck stoped.

"Someone say stop." The driver said.

"This is perfect guys." Mason said.

"Yeah except our parents won't be thrilled that we're stowaways." Natalie said.

"I'm in guys." Mason said.

"Excuse me mam we need a ride about 40 miles." Musuko said.

"Sure hop in." The driver said. They jumped in and were on the move. There they met Serena and Renamon.

"Hey looks like we had the same idea." Musuko said.

"Yeah, hi I'm Serena." Serena said and that's when Musuko knew this was the girl because Koji sent a message about her. They settled outside and the driver had to go. "Our digimon seem to like each other." Renamon was balancing Palmon and Veemon on her arms. "It's nice having someone to talk to."

"Indeed for as long as I can remember it's just been me and Serena." Renamon said.

"But you're a digidestine why are you alone?" Musuko said.

"I have my reasons, but it's not often I meet someone as cute as you." Serena said giving him a wink and him blushing.

"Okay back off there." Natalie said.

"What's wrong Natalie jealous?" Serena said.

"I am not the jealous type." Natalie said.

"Wait if Musuko's cute what about me?" Mason said.

"Well if you guys want you can stay at my aunt's place." Serena said.

"I better let Koji and Benson with our Moms know where to meet us." Natalie said.

"Where are they coming from?" Serena said.

"New York." Musuko said.

"Oh I saw them. That blonde head boy was cute too." Serena said.

"Hey that's my cousin you're talking about." Natalie said. Serena ordered a pizza to be delivered and to pick them up.

"You seem to have done this before." Mason said as he held up a sign.

"Pizza!" A passing driver said.

"Yep and Musuko is paying." Serena said.

"What?" Musuko said. They were settling in the back. "Fine if I'm paying I get the first slice of each topping. With that settled I guess we're ready to go." Musuko said and the driver took off leaving Serena and Musuko with their partners.

"We'll tell you how the pizza tasted." Natalie said.

"That driver thinks he's getting a tip forget it." Musuko said and an ominous wind came up. "What's going on?"

"Musuko." Veemon said and Rinamon appeared.

"Rinamon." Serena said.

"You know this digimon. Veemon you know what to do." Musuko said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage."

"Time for plan B. Digi-Armor Energize." Musuko said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage."

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon shot down his fireballs, but when the smoke cleared Rinamon jumped and slammed him down through a sign.

"Who is that and why is she attacking!?" Musuko shouted. Rinamon was about to land on Flamedramon, but he just jumped aside.

"**Fox Flame Shot**." Rinamon shot fireballs from her mouth and Flamedramon got hit until Serena came between them.

"Rinamon I'm doing what you want, I'm going back." Serenamon said.

"Go back to the beginning." Rinamon said and Renamon got Serena out of the way.

"Serena use your D3." Musuko said and her D3 began to glow.

"I feel strange." Renamon said and was surrounded by a light.

"Renamon digivolve to….Kyubimon."

"What she has more tails!" Serena said. Rinamon tried to slam her down.

"**Dragon Wheel**." Kyubimon blasted Rinamon in a wheel with a dragon.

"**Fox Tail Inferno**." She launched blue flames from her tails.

"Go back, go back." Rinamon said before disappearing.

"She put up a good fight, but we won." Musuko said as the digimon dedigivolved.

"We didn't win anything Musuko. She won't stop until I give her what she wants." Serena said.

"What does she want?" Musuko said.

"Don't bother it has nothing to do with you." Serena said.

"Serena wait they're our friends. It's okay to tell them the truth." Renamon said.

"Well the truth is we don't have a ride anymore." Musuko said.

"No problem I can take care of that." Veemon said and armored digivolve to Raidramon.

"Someone call for a ride." Musuko said.

"Impressive." Renamon said.

"Shouldn't you have done that before?" Serena said. They were running through the field on Raidramon catching up to Natalie and Mason.

"Look at that gust of wind." Palmon said.

"No it's Musuko." Mason said.

"How do you stop this thing?" Serenamon said and they settled down on to a bridge.

"So this Rinamon attacked you! I knew we shouldn't have split up." Natalie said.

"Then why didn't you stop the car?" Musuko said.

"Where are your friends and your Moms?" Renamon said.

"Oh yeah they're not here yet." Natalie said.

"What!? What do you mean Mom and Koji aren't here yet!?" Musuko said and Renamon fell in the water.

"Good question they should have been here by now." Mason said.

"If I know Rinamon you're parents and friends aren't coming." Serena said.

"You seem to know a lot about this monster." Mason said.

"Spill it how do you know her?" Musuko said.

"And why is she only after you?" Natalie said.

"Because she's my other partner." Serena said.

"You must be kidding she can't be yours." Musuko said.

"I've told you too much already. Rinamon makes anyone around me disappear like I bet she did with your friends and family." Serena said.

"Serena." Renamon said.

"I have to be on my own." Serena said.

"I'll come with you." Musuko said and it got later while they were in the woods. "Serena we've been walking for hours and you haven't said a thing."

"Okay 5 years ago this digimon named Diaboromon came on the internet. I saw you guys destroy him, but, I don't know why, the virus tracked us down and turned Diximon into this monster and I just now know her by her rookie level Rinamon." Serena said.

"I remember during the fight Rinamon said go back to the beginning. What did she mean?" Musuko said.

"I think she wanted me to come back to Colorado since this is where the virus infected her." Serena said. "I know this won't stop until she's destroyed, but I can't do that." Musuko's goggles fell off after placing his head on a tree and crying. "What's wrong with you?"

"That's the saddest story I ever heard." Musuko whimpered.

"This is my problem, get over it." Serena said handing his goggles.

"Okay." Musuko said.

"You bounce back quick." Serena said.

"Serena will help you. We're digidestine and are part of a team." Musuko said.

"I've never been on a team anything I need to know." Serena said.

"Only two things, we work together and look out for each other." Musuko said.

"Serena." Renamon said as she came out. "I know you're going to fight Rinamon tomorrow and I'll be right there with you."

"No way this is my fight." Serena said.

"She's my sister." Renamon said.

"I won't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." Serena said.

"Serena I'm not your pet or just your partner. I'm your friend and friends are always there for each other." Renamon said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Musuko said.

"Thanks Renamon." Serena said and hugged her.


	4. Cure The Virus

"Okay so let's find Rinamon." Musuko said.

"Don't worry she'll find us." Serena said and Rinamon appeared.

"Go back." Rinamon said.

"I did, I'm here, what more do you want?" Serena said.

"De-De-Story." Rinamon said. "DESTROY!" She shouted as the area turned dark.

"She has issues." Musuko said. Rinamon began to glow red.

"She's digivolving." Serena said and now she has a human shape body and face with fangs and two tails and all brown/red. "Renamon be careful she's stronger now."

"Renamon digivolve to….Kyubimon"

"Veemon show her what you're made of." Musuko said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Palmon your turn." Mason said.

"Palmon armor digivolve to….Shurinamon The Ninga Lady Of Sincerity"

"Biyomon go for it." Natalie said.

"Biyomon armor digivolve to…Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

All four of them charged at Rinamon.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said, but Rinamon did back flips to dodged and appeared right in front of him and tossed him to the cliff.

"I'll trip her up." Shurinamon said. "Almost tripped myself." Rinamon tossed her and Harpismon into the cliff. Rinamon jumped and climbed on a cliff and Kyubimon went after her.

"**Fox Tail Inferno**." Kyubimon shot her flames, but Rinamon grabbed her and tossed her down to the water where Serena and Musuko were following.

"Don't make me have to do this." Kyubimon said with her flames ready.

"How do you like your Rinamon, heated up or medium well?" Flamedramon said from behind her with Musuko cheering.

"Can we end this quickly; after all we're suppose to be on vacation." Harpismon said. Shurinamon came up from the cliff.

"Hello." Shurinamon said.

"Our digimon are the greatest." Natalie said.

"Shurinamon could be more animated." Mason said. Rinamon sank down into the water.

"I guess that's it." Natalie said.

"Yeah." Mason said.

"I don't think she's gone." Serena said. The sky turned to red and the ground turned blue like the night sky. She came back up and looked like the Nine Tail Fox. "Now what?" Rinamon let out a powerful roar and the digimon dedigivolved. Biyomon was in the water.

"I'm not a duck." Biyomon said and Palmon was bouncing off the ground.

"I need a nap." Palmon said. Veemon tried to digivolve.

"I think I sprang something trying to digivolve." Veemon said. Rinamon used a force to pull all three of them with Renamon in and juggled them, like a toying with her prey before eating.

"This is my fault." Serena said.

"Why, are you the one that taught her to juggle?" Musuko said as she continued.

"Leave them alone, take me instead." Serena said.

"Okay." Rinamon said and tossed them coming her way.

"Watch out." Musuko said getting in front of her, but a blast stopped Rinamon.

"What do we have to do to end all this fighting?" Renamon said.

"Destroy." Rinamon said.

"**Diamond Storm**." Renamon said for cover.

"A little help here." Veemon said hanging from a cliff.

"Veemon let me help you up." Musuko said as he pulled him up.

"Now let me help you up." Veemon said with Biyomon flying.

"Biyomon I'm coming." Natalie said.

"I'ts okay." Biyomon said, but Natalie just hang on to her.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt Biyomon." Natalie said.

"Well you don't have to strangle me." Biyomon said and Palmon pulled up.

"Palmon." Mason said.

"Mason. I've been swinging everywhere for you." Palmon said and they went back in the fight.

"**V-Head Butt**." Veemon bashed his head in her chest.

"**Spiral Twister**." Biyomon blasted her in the head.

"We've got her." Musuko said.

"Think again." Rinamon said and pulled them back in.

"She's going to eat us." Veemon said.

"**Hand Of Faith**." A light came in and rescued them.

"Angemon." Musuko said.

"And Angewomon." Natalie said and turned to see the others.

"Hey sorry we're late." Benson said.

"Koji, Tyson, Mom." Mason said.

"Benson, Tobi, Mom." Natalie said.

"We would have been here sooner, but we had to take a detour." Benson said.

"Yeah Mom, Koji you made it." Musuko said.

"Patamon and Gatomon were worried so they digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon." Koji said.

"Musuko where is Dad and the others." Kari said.

"There wasn't enough room in the jet." Musuko said.

"**Celestial Arrow**." Angewomon said and blasted her arm, but things grew dark.

"Now what's happening?" Musuko said.

"My Mom usually doesn't want me out after dark." Mason said.

"Just what is she doing?" Yolei said. Rinamon reappeared and her wounds heal.

"Her wounds are healing." Sora said.

"How is she doing that?" Mina said.

"It has to be the virus inside of her." Veemon said.

"I understand now. When she said go back to Colorado she meant go back to the place where the virus infected her so she be at her strongest." Serena said.

"That's it." Angemon said.

"We have to stop her." Angewomon said as they held them back. "Before you know it we'll be her chew toys."

"We need to digivolve to our mega levels so we can unleash the power of the golden digieggs." Angemon said.

"Angemon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"Angewomon digivolve to….Ophanimon"

Their chest began to glow, but Rinamon jumped after them.

"Hurry here she comes." Ophanimon said. Rinamon knocked them down and having them dedigivolve, but the lights went to Musuko and Serena.

"We unleashed the golden digieggs now the others can golden armor digivolve." Gatomon said.

"This is our last shot." Musuko said.

"What do I do with this?" Serena said each having a golden digiegg.

"Just do what I do." Musuko said with Veemon and Renamon going in. "Golden Armor Energize."

"Golden Armor Energize." Serena said.

"Veemon golden armor digivolve to."

"Renamon golden armor digivolve to."

"Magnamon"

"Spiritamon." Spiriamon had golden arm and leg braces with a golden chest plate and the rest of her body was in purple tight clothing and her helmet looked like Crusadermon's.

"Is that the coolest thing you've seen or what?" Gatomon said. Rinamon was about to attack, but they moved out of the way.

"**Spirit Fox**." Spiritamon shot an energy blast in the form of the fox on her head.

"**Magna Blast**." Magnamon blasted her, but her wounds kept healing.

"It's no good she keeps healing." Magnamon said.

"What if we tried to take her down from the inside?" Spiritamon said and on cue Rinamon ate them.

"She ate them, Renamon." Serena said.

…

Inside

"I think there's something up ahead." Magnamon said and Rinamon in her first form came out.

"What's she doing?" Spiritamon said with Rinamon pointing.

"She's trying to tell us something." Magnamon said.

"There must be something wrong with her, the virus." Spiritamon said.

"She's trying to tell us how to help her." Magnamon said.

"What does she want us to do?" Spiritamon said.

"Destroy!" Rinamon said.

"Destroy the virus." Magnamon said.

"Right time to heal." Spiritamon said.

"**Magna Blast**."

"**Spirit Fox**."

…

Outside

Rinamon looked like she was in pain and the girls were holding their kids close. Then everything went bright and Rinamon turned to a light blue color.

"Rinamon." Serena said.

"Serena." Rinamon said.

"The virus is gone." Serena said.

"Thank you." Rinamon said and disappeared in sparkles of light.

"Now I've lost both of them." Serena said in tears.

"You'll never lose me Serena. I told I'm your friend." Renamon said with her and Veemon coming through the light. "Friends are always there for each other."

"Renamon!" Serena said and everything settled. "I guess without the virus Rinamon couldn't heal herself. The battle was too much for her."

"It's okay Serena, one thing about digimon they never really die." Musuko said.

…..

New York

"Thanks for taking me back to New York. I'm going to miss you guys." Serena said.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Natalie said.

"Like my godfather Ross always say there's no such thing as goodbye forever." Koji said.

"One more thing." Serena said and gave Musuko and Benson a peck on the cheek with both of them blushing and took off.

"Hey what's the big idea of kissing Musuko and Benson?" Natalie said.

"Natalie are you jealous?" Musuko said.

"Don't flatter yourself." Natalie said.

"We did Miss Serena, but I'm sure when the time comes she'll help us out again." Koji narrated.


	5. Apocolymon

After the defeat of Travis and Tystructionmon things were at peace until one day.

"Mason, Tyson come on we need to go." Tai said as he and his family hoped in the car.

….

Natalie

Natalie was playing tennis with her Mom until she got an e-mail.

"Hey Mom we need to go." Natalie said.

….

Musuko

Musuko was running through the streets since he got the same message and made it to Izzy's computer lab.

"Digi- Digi." Izzy said.

"Mon-Mon." Musuko said and entered. The whole group was in Izzy's computer lab.

"Well we're all here so what's this about Izzy?" Tai said.

"Wait what about Willis?" T.K. said.

"My Dad had to work, but he'll get out as soon as he can." William said. Izzy started to show pictures back when they were younger starting with Tai and Kari during adventure one.

"Who are those kids?" Musuko said.

"That's me and your Mom as kids." Tai said. He moved to the next one with Tai's group including T.K. and Kari.

"These pictures were sent through e-mail and these things coming out." Izzy said showing a purple ball with spikes and an eye. "These things are actually drones from our worst enemy the eight of us fought, Apocolymon."

"I saw your battle against him in the sky back when I was a kid and lived in America. That's what had me become a digidestine." Ross said.

"Yeah well just like Diaboromon Apocolymon is going to use these drones to come to the real world." Izzy said.

"That's insane." William said.

"I don't know if I call it that." Musuko said.

"So where do we come in?" Mason said.

"If we can gather the drones before Apocolymon can use them he won't come here." Izzy said.

"What about Apocolymon himself?" Kari said.

"I believe we're going to have to take him on if we fail on this end." Izzy said.

"Leave that to Omnimon." Tai said.

"Imperialdramon can land a hand." Davis said. Koji was about to say something.

"I want to go too." Musuko said. Davis just patted him on the head.

"Thanks Musuko, but you're needed here." Davis said.

"That's right just leave it to Omnimon and Imperialdramon. Once you find a drone send it here." Izzy said. "Okay now we need to move fast because I don't know how much time we have." The kids went with their DNA partners.

"There's one." Natalie said as she and Mason went after it.

"Off you go." Benson said as he and Koji sent some to Izzy.

"No it's my toy you can't have it." A girl said.

"Come on kid it's dangerous you can't keep it. You got to give it to us." Musuko said as he and William tried to get one. "Please."

"Be a good little girl." William said and a phone went off and Musuko took it.

"Musuko what's going on you haven't sent me one drone?" Izzy said.

"Some people won't give it up." Musuko said.

"Just hurry Davis, Tai, Matt, and Ken are on their way to Apocolymon." Izzy said.

…..

The Digital Gate

Davis and the others were going through a digital gate and off to Apocolymon with the drones passing them.

"We're on the right trail." Veemon said.

"We're on the only trail." Agumon said.

"We're coming up on Apocolymon. Be careful when we fought him he could use the attacks of all the evil digimon we fought." Tai said.

"Agumon warp DNA digivolve to."

"Gabumon warp DNA digivolve to."

"Omnimon"

"Veemon warp DNA digivolve to."

"Wormmon warp DNA digivolve to."

"Imperialdramon Fighter Mode." On the other end of the pathway Apocolymon was in the same area as he was when he was defeated.

"I almost have all the necessary drones needed to get out." Apocolymon said.

…

Musuko And William

Musuko and William were taking a train.

"How many of these drones are there?" Musuko said.

"It doesn't matter we need to find them all." William said. Then more drones started coming out when people answered their phones.

"Everyone turned off your phones." Musuko said. The train stopped and Musuko and William were carrying them out. "These things are spikey."

"Well let's get them to Izzy." William said.

….

The Digital Gate

Omnimon and Imperialdramon just came through and were face to face with Apocolymon.

"So that's Apocolymon." Ken said.

"We meet again digidestine of courage and friendship." Apocolymon said.

"For the last time." Matt said.

"**Supreme Cannon**."

"**Positron Laser**." Both of them fired, but Apocolymon used his claws to block them.

"Behold my power." Apocolymon said.

"**Giga Cannon**." One claw in the shape of Machinedramon fired, but they stepped aside.

"I even have the powers of the enemies you digidestine of miracles and kindness have fought." Apocolymon said.

"He has what!?" Davis said.

"Like this one right here." Apocolymon said.

"**Heat Viper**." Another claw took the form of Chimeramon and fired his heat attack at Imperialdramon.

…

Musuko And William

"Hey come down from there." Lopmon said as they tried to get one on a statue and Musuko's phone went off.

"Izzy we're doing our best here." Musuko said.

"It's not that. I was just told Natalie and Koji went in to help their fathers and to see if you and William were still here." Izzy said.

…..

Koji

Koji was going down through the digi-port to the fight.

"Koji are you sure about this?" Gatomon said.

"I don't like going against Dad like this, but I'm worried about him." Koji said.

"I know how you feel." He turned and saw Natalie.

"Natalie?" Koji said.

"I'm worried about my Dad too so I'm going to help." Natalie said and he nodded.

…

Musuko And William

"Koji I'm coming to help you." Musuko said, but William wouldn't let him go.

"No you're not we have to follow Izzy's orders." William said.

"Come on my brother could need my help." Musuko said.

"He can take care of himself and your Dad is there." William said.

…

The Digital Gate

Koji and Natalie were on Angewomon and Garudamon and reached the end and saw all three fighting.

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." Both attacks hit and Davis saw Koji and Natalie.

"Koji what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you, but I was worried about you." Koji said.

"That's Mom's job." Davis said.

"You're going to need help." Apocolymon said. "Here kids have a taste of what your parents fought."

"**Crimson Lightning**."

"**River Of Power**." Garudamon and Angewomon tried their best to avoid him.

"Angewomon, Garudamon try to grab his claws." Ken said. Angewomon and Garudamon held on to the claws.

"**Supreme Cannon**."

"**Positron Laser**." Both attacks hit Apocolymon and he was blown back.

"We've got him now." Matt said.

"That's what you think." Apocolymon whispered.

…..

Musuko and William

"Attention drones head to the meeting point." Apocolymon's voice said to the drones and they all headed out.

"Hey where are they all heading?" Musuko said.

"Musuko."

"William." They saw Veemon and Lopmon being carried away.


	6. Knight Power

"Veemon." Musuko said.

"Lopmon." William said and they tried to follow the drones with Veemon and Lopmon, but they were moving away fast.

…

Apocolymon

"Tell me is that all you got." Apocolymon said as he continued to fight Omnimon and Imperialdramon with Garudamon and Angewomon.

"He's even more powerful than ever." Matt said.

"Doesn't matter." Tai said.

"I don't have time for you now." Apocolymon said.

"**Screaming Darkness**." One of his claws formed Malomyotismon and blew all four of them back in darkness.

"Now off to the real world." Apocolymon said.

…..

Musuko And William

"It's no use the drones are gone." William said.

"I better call the others." Musuko said. "Hey Mason the drones are gone."

"I know everyone in town is gathering around the harbor. You've got to get down here." Mason said.

…

The Harbor

"Benson over here." Benson turned and saw Mason as well as the whole group. "Musuko Benson just got here."

"What's happening?" Musuko said.

"All the drones have gathered in the water." Mason said.

"Are they going to form a digi-egg like the Kuramon?" Yolei said.

"Wait where's Koji?" Kari said.

"I don't see Natalie either." Sora said.

"They went in to help Tai and the others." Izzy said and they turned their attention to the drones that are forming something. Veemon and Lopmon came up with the others.

"Veemon, Lopmon." Cassie said.

"Musuko hurry." Veemon said.

"Oh William." Lopmon said.

"Mason what's happening now? Mason?" Musuko said.

"The drones are forming something." Mason said. The drones came together and formed a giant digi-port. "It's a digi-port."

"A big one which means there's a big powerful digimon coming through." Benson said and Apocolymon came through the gate.

"At last I am in the real world." Apocolymon said.

"It's Apocolymon." Izzy said.

"He's bigger than I thought." Ross said.

"Isn't there anything we can do Dad?" Susan said.

"He's too powerful. A normal digital gate won't do anything." Izzy said. Then Omnimon and Imperialdramon came through before the gate closed and Garudamon and Angewomon came out setting the guys down with the others.

"We're back." Tai said.

"Are you guys okay?" T.K. said.

"Koji what were you thinking going in there?" Kari said.

"I'm sorry Mom, but me and Natalie were worried about Dad and the others." Koji said.

"**River Of Power**." Apocolymon fired his blast at them, but Omnimon and Imperialdramon moved out of the way.

"**Supreme Cannon**."

"**Positron Laser**."

"That should do it." Omnimon said, but when the smoke cleared Apocolymon was unhurt.

"What!?" Imperialdramon said.

"**Heat Viper**." Apocolymon said and blasted them.

…

Musuko And William

Musuko and William were still trying to get to the harbor, but they were exhausted.

"Oh man I can't go anymore." Musuko said and a car pulled up.

"Someone need a lift." Willis was the driver.

"Dad, perfect timing." William said and the hoped in.

"To the harbor quick." Musuko said and Willis stepped on it.

….

The Harbor

Omnimon and Imperialdramon continued to fight off Apocolymon. They were able to get in close enough.

"**Supreme Cannon**."

"**Positron Laser**." They fired close range, but Apocolymon wasn't finished.

"Now it's my turn. Behold my new move." Apocolymon said.

"**Energy Crusher**." Two of his claws grabbed them and were zapping them.

"Omnimon!" Tai said.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis said. Omnimon and Imperialdramon were thrown down to the others.

"Omnimon no." Matt said.

"No Imperialdramon." Ken said. They tried to get up, but they couldn't.

"Oh no they don't have any energy left." Izzy said.

"Now nothing can stop me now." Apocolymon said. Willis's car just pulled out and the boys saw Omnimon and Imperialdramon.

"Omnimon and Imperialdramon." Musuko said.

"Look down there." William said and they saw the others. Veemon turned and saw them.

"Musuko." Veemon said.

"William." Lopmon said.

"They made it." Benson said. Musuko and William tried to get through the crowd.

"Hurry guys Apocolymon will be on the move any second." Mason said.

"Out of the way. Let me through." Musuko said.

"Scuse me." William said.

"Musuko." Veemon said.

"William." Lopmon said.

"Veemon!" Musuko shouted.

"Lopmon!" William shouted. Then people started to move to let them through.

"Wow thanks." Musuko said.

"Go get him." A boy said and they started running down.

"You guys made it." Natalie said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Veemon." Musuko said.

"Let's do it Lopmon." William said and they were ready.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Lopmon digivolve to….Wendingomon"

"Wendingomon digivolve to….Antylamon."

"Bio DNA Activate." Musuko and William said.

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to…..Cheradomon"

Cheradomon flew up to Apocolymon.

"That's enough Apocolymon." Cheradomon said.

"Some people just don't learn." Apocolymon said.

"**Delta Slam**." Cheradomon blasted Apocolymon, but he was still going. He tried using his claws, but Cheradomon was dodging them all.

"You can't beat me I even have the attacks of all the enemies you fought." Apocolymon said. "Like Nyjomon's, **Awful Thunder**." One of his claws formed Nyjomon and blasted him. "And

Luradamon's, **Wrath Of Light**." His claw formed Luradmon and he got blasted.

"Cheradomon." Natalie said.

"Hang in there!" Benson shouted. Cheradomon flew out of the smoke.

"**Plasma Orb**." Cheradomon through his orb, but Apocolymon just wouldn't go down.

"**Energy Crusher**." Cheradomon was hit by his claw, but before Apocolymon could get a grip he slipped out, but was just floating there.

"He needs to become his rainbow mode." Koji said.

"It's no use he doesn't have enough energy." Izzy said.

"Now I will crush you." Apocolymon as he had two claws come from the sides, but Cheradomon was trying his best to push them back.

'It's no use he's too strong.' William said in his head.

'We can't beat him.' Antylamon said.

'Come on guys don't say that.' Aeroveedramon said.

'We never gave up before.' Musuko said.

"We will stop Apocolymon!" Cheradomon shouted and Omnimon and Imperialdramon were getting back up.

"That's right we never gave up before and we're not starting now." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon give all your energy to Cheradomon." Omnimon said. Both of them shot out lights that became into one and they dedigivolved.

"What's happening?" Tai said.

"Omnimon and Imperialdramon are giving all their power to Cheradomon." Izzy said. The light hit Cheradomon and the claws were repelled. A sword came in front of him.

"Take the sword." Mason said.

"It's got Omnimon and Imperialdramon's strength." Benson said and Cheradomon took a hold of it. He turned white with a silver chest plate, a helmet, and a cannon on his left arm.

"I can feel the power of everyone." Cheradomon said. "Cheradomon Knight Mode."

"That doesn't scare me." Apocolymon said as he tried his claws, but he used his sword to cut them off until he was right beneath Apocolymon's chest.

"Let's see how well you fight without this." Cheradomon said.

"**Noble Sword**." Cheradomon sliced him from the metal of his body and flew up.

"No this can't be." Apocolymon said.

"This ends now." Cheradomon said.

"**Elite Cannon**." He fired a powerful laser from his cannon and destroyed Apocolymon and the rest of him was destroyed in the blast. Everyone cheered and the sun was coming out. Cheradomon flew down to the others and dedigivolved and were exhausted.

"You guys did it." Davis said as they helped them up.

"That was something." William said.

"Now that's what I call insane." Musuko said and both of them began to laugh.


End file.
